Juliette P Lupin
by FlaquAssassin230
Summary: Les vraies histoires ne se construisent pas en quelques semaines. Les vrais malaises durent même plusieurs décennies. Mais, Lupin, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser pourrir là-bas"
1. Chapter 1

-Êtes-vous sûr que séparer ces deux enfants soient une bonne chose, Albus?

-Nous ne pouvons pas imposer aux Dursley de s'occuper de deux enfants. Harry... Harry suffit.

-Mais enfin, ces... Ces moldus sont leurs oncles et tantes!

-Vous vous trompez, très chère. Pétunia est la tante de Harry. Pas celle de sa demie-sœur.

La professeur de métamorphose avait oublié ce détail, en effet. Cependant, elle continuait à ne pas trouver juste l'idée que Mary pourrisse dans un orphelinat, sorcier ou pas, alors que Harry aurait un foyer.

-Dans quel... dans quel orphelinat allez-vous mettre la petite? Demanda-t-elle en manquant de s'étrangler

-Je vais lui trouver une place à l'institut des sorciers de Salem.

-Aux états unis? Albus, c'est à l'autre bout du monde!

-Ma chère Minerva, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je doute que Tom Jedusor ait vraiment disparu. Il y a des … points à éclaircir sur cette histoire mais je suis persuadé que tôt ou tard, il reviendra. Et ce jour là, je serai plus rassuré de savoir qu'au moins un des deux petits Potter vit en sureté.

Minerva MacGonagall, si elle s'était écoutée, aurait hurlé à l'injustice. Aurait crié qu'elle aurait été prête à tout, même, s'il l'avait fallu, à s'occuper de Juliette Potter elle-même. Mais voilà, Dumbledore était tout de même quelqu'un.

-Alors c'est exactement cela que nous allons faire, Minerva.

-Albus...

A présent, l'enseignante avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous ne pouvez décemment pas laisser cette petite... cette petite fille dans un... dans un orphelinat infâme.

-Ne vous posez pas de questions sur cette décision. Mais tenez votre promesse. Officiellement, Juliette Potter est morte alors qu'elle n'était pas encore née, dans le ventre de sa mère.

-Oui. Officiellement, Juliette Potter est décédée... avant que la maîtresse de Potter ait pu la mettre au monde. J'ai compris.

La gorge sèche, le ventre noué, Minerva MacGonagall transplana loin de tout ça. Déjà que si leurs parents avaient été vivants, l'histoire aurait été complexe. Mais alors, maintenant qu'ils sont morts, elle n'osait même pas y songer.

À peu près dix ans plus tard, Harry Potter avait fait son entrée à l'école des sorciers, et pour lui, tout était nouveau.

Il avait courageusement sauvée une camarade de classe d'un troll, avait affronté un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal investit par le mal, fait face à un cerbère et était rentré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Poudlard.  
Au cours de la seconde année, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de battre un basilique et de couper quelques branches à un saule cogneur centenaire (pitoyable).

Douze ans après son _abandon,_ Harry Potter entrait donc en troisième année après avoir appris qu'un certain Sirius Black, évadé de la prison d'Azkaban, voulait sa peau.

Cette année nous intéresse particulièrement parce que c'est l'année où arrive à Poudlard le professeur Lupin.

Rémus Lupin était, lorsqu'il était encore en vie, le meilleur ami de James Potter et, accompagné de Sirius Black, ils formaient une bande communément appelée « les Maraudeurs ».

De son côté, MacGonagall allait en moyenne une fois tous les noëls et une fois toutes les rentrées scolaires parler à Dumbledore histoire de lui rappeler que quelque part, Juliette était seule. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle n'arrive pas à démordre de l'idée que Juliette serait bien mieux à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi, malgré les interdictions de Dumbledore, Minerva entretenait une correspondance régulière avec l'enfant. Et là encore, entrant en contradiction avec les directives de Dumbledore, elle expliqua la situation à Rémus Lupin.

Celui-ci était un homme honnête. Droit et courageux. Et s'il est vrai que quelques jours par mois il peut être un peu plus irritable que la normale, c'était un homme qui méritait d'avoir une vie. Or, s'occuper d'une enfant, n'était-ce pas une forme de mode de vie?

-Je... Vous m'annoncez dans la même minute que James a eu un enfant dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé, et que ce serait une bonne idée que je m'en occupe. Minerva, c'est un peu dur à...

-Rémus! Potter est seule...

Elle renonça aux mots et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Et en tira une photo. Rémus tint la photo entre ses doigts pendant un très long moment l'air complètement incrédule.

-Il faut... Minerva... il faut que je réfléchisse.

-En la laissant pourrir là-bas c'est exactement comme si vous laissiez pourrir une partie de James.

Elle était consciente qu'elle y allait fort. Mais enfin... aux grandes convictions les grands moyens.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre sur le dos cette responsabilité, dit-il en tendant la photo vers la professeur de métamorphose.

-Je croyais pourtant que les Gryffondor avaient plus de courage, Rémus. Gardez la photo. Je vous en fait cadeau.

Les vraies histoires ne se construisent pas en quelques semaines, d'autant plus que Rémus Lupin était quelqu'un d'inquiet. De méfiant. De soucieux.

Les premières semaines, la photo était restée dans la poche de sa cape sans qu'il ne lui jette un regard.

Plus tard, il l'avait gardée toute une nuit entre les doigts, puis l'avait glissée dans son porte-feuille pour la protéger. Plusieurs mois plus tard, elle avait eu le droit d'être mise sous cadre posée sur son bureau. Puis enfin sur sa table de chevet.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Il prit du parchemin et sortit une plume.

_Juliette, _

…

Que dire? Il laissa le papier sur le bureau. C'était au moment précis où Severus Rogue ramenait Harry avec la carte du maraudeur en lui expliquant qu'il y devait bien y avoir de la magie noire dans ce papier.

Rémus Lupin parut choqué. Mais il réussit à conserver son calme et demanda à Severus de s'en aller. Il récupéra la carte. Et la posa sur son bureau.

-Harry, j'ai une question à te poser qui est assez... Assez personnelle. Je sais que tu as des amis et que tu vis chez les Dursley mais... Est-ce que... est-ce que tu te sens seul?

Harry dut réfléchir une minute. Se sentait-il seul?

-Je crois que oui. Mais c'est rare.

-Et quand ça arrive... ça... ça te fait du mal?

-Oui. Mais... ça arrive de moins en moins souvent.

-Très bien. Retourne te coucher maintenant.

Rémus Lupin resta seul dans son bureau à cogiter pendant un long moment.

-Au fait, professeur, la carte ne marche pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-J'ai lu le nom de Peter Pettigrew.

Quand il entendit ça, Rémus Lupin oublia totalement la demie sœur de Harry.

Un mois plus tard, environ, on retrouva Sirius Black et dans le cœur de Harry, on fit en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de brouillard.

Au dernier jour de l'année scolaire, Minerva revint voir Rémus Lupin pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, finalement pour cette petite.

-Maintenant que... maintenant que le jour a été fait sur l'affaire Black, je crois que Harry ne se sentira pas seul de ci-tôt. Il ne vaut peut-être pas forcément mieux de faire ressurgir Juliette comme un vieux cadavre oublié dans un placard.

-Rémus, je ne disais pas tant ça pour Harry Potter que pour vous même, vous savez?

-Je le conçois, Minerva, mais...

-Rémus. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais... Mais j'écris de temps en temps à cette petite. Je ne veux pas vous … Vous culpabilisez beaucoup plus que ce que votre caractère soucieux s'inflige déjà de lui même. Alors je vais vous dire la vérité. Là-bas, elle a des amis. Elle vit bien. Elle mange trois repas par jour, elle est autant... _maraudeuse_ que quand vous l'étiez. Si vous voulez, j'ai son dossier scolaire dans mon bureau. Mais Rémus, elle se sent seule. Harry n'a déjà pas grand chose. Un parrain qu'il ne voit jamais, une famille de moldus qui se comporte comme... comme des bourreaux par moments, un cousin qui... qui ne fait rien pour être proche de lui et ses amis sorciers ne... ne peuvent pas être en contact en permanence avec lui lorsqu'ils ne sont pas à Poudlard. Elle n'a rien de tout ça. Elle n'a eu aucun écho de qui étaient ses parents. Elle ne sait absolument pas qui était James Potter et qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. D'autre part, si Dumbledore pense que laisser Juliette sur un autre continent pourrait la sauvegarder, je pense que c'est tout l'inverse. Voldemort est toujours plus malin que ce que nous parvenons à l'anticiper et s'il s'attaque à elle, elle ne saura même pas... même pas pourquoi!

-Je crois, Minerva, que vous n'ignorez pas le fait que je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard l'an prochain. Et je n'aurais pas de revenus suffisants pour...

-Le coffre des Potter est plein! Le ministère facilite les adoptions, vous le savez! D'autre part, je suis certain que le professeur Rogue et moi-même lui fourniront déjà tout ce dont elle aura besoin à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi Rogue?

-Parce que Rogue est son oncle. Vous savez très bien que la maîtresse de James était Lucinda Rogue, la sœur de ce chez Severus...

-Non. Ça, je ne le...

-C'est pas grave, je vous le dit. Severus Rogue est son oncle et il m'a clairement promis que si sa nièce était adoptée il s'occuperait des frais de scolarité.

-Alors pourquoi il ne l'adopte pas?

-Rémus, vos facultés mentales vous font défaut ce matin? Voldemort est sûr le point de revenir! Croyez-vous que ça fasse bon genre d'être le père adoptif de l'incarnation de son pire ennemi?

« Euhhhh non » voulait répondre Rémus au lieu de quoi il hocha la tête frénétiquement pour se signaler à lui même qu'il avait été idiot.

-Je... Je vais me laisser encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Je sais que je suis long mais... Mais il faut que je... Il faut que je m'installe.

-Dumbledore a certifié que si vous adoptiez la petite, médisances ou pas, il vous garderait un poste à Poudlard.

-... Je vous contacterai cet été sans faute. J'ai trouvé un appartement à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, pas loin de chez les Weasley.

-C'est très bien, si vous faites les choses rapidement, les petits Potter pourront faire connaissance pendant l'été!

-J'ai encore rien dit...

-Nous verrons bien.

Et la sorcière sortit du bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

Rémus ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il avait la faculté d'être quelqu'un de particulièrement économe ce qui faisait que même si ses revenus n'étaient pas réguliers, son coffre à Gringotts était bien plein. D'autant plus qu'il lui restait le coffre de feu ses parents qui lui aussi, avait été remplis par plusieurs années de travail.

Alors, pour la première fois, Rémus Lupin se lança dans des investissements. Le petit appartement qu'il louait à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, il s'arrangeait pour que son propriétaire le lui vende. Ça ne fut pas vraiment facile mais il y arrivait.

Il faut dire que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cet appartement était plus que convenable. Il ne se l'était jamais représenté ainsi mais il était assez spacieux pour accueillir plus de monde que le seul célibataire qu'il était.

Il se débrouillait pour ne pas demander de comptes à Severus Rogue même si c'est vrai que pour les premiers temps, ç'aurait peut-être pu aider à faire passer la pilule. Il fit en sorte de parfaire l'aménagement qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé, et il se décidait -enfin- à écrire une lettre au ministère de la magie pour se présenter comme candidat à l'adoption de Juliette Potter.

Le service des adoptions sorcier était un service particulier. Il n'était pas vraiment dans les coutumes sorcières d'adopter car les taux de stérilité sont particulièrement bas grâce aux potions et, surtout que depuis qu'il y avait eut cette guerre civile entre sorciers, beaucoup d'enfants placés en orphelinat étaient des enfants de mangemorts. Ce qui faisait que les trois personnes qui travaillaient dans ce service n'avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre, vraiment, que de s'occuper vaguement des orphelins selon un schéma précis. Le jour de leur arrivée à l'orphelinat, on ouvrait un coffre à Gringotts à l'orphelin et ils recevaient chaque mois un peu d'argent. Chaque année, chaque enfant recevait un paquetage contenant un nécessaire de vêtements pour l'année à venir. Lorsque l'enfant rentrait à l'école de sorcellerie, le ministère offrait la baguette, la valise, les fournitures et un animal de transport. Bien souvent, c'était le moins coûteux. Ainsi, en Angleterre, les orphelins avaient des rats, aux états unis ils avaient des furets.

Quand la dame qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat de Salem reçut la lettre de Rémus Lupin, elle fit une brève enquête sur le personnage à travers des coupures de presses, elle envoyait un hibou postal à Dumbledore pour lui demander si Rémus Lupin vivait bien malgré sa lycanthropie.

Une autre personne vint inspecter l'appartement récemment aménagé de Rémus Lupin sans qu'on le prévienne auparavant.

Puis, elle fit son rapport à la responsable des adoptions. La responsable enquêta ensuite sur l'enfant, sur son passé, sur les raisons que Lupin pouvait avoir de vouloir subitement s'occuper de la fille de son meilleur ami.

Le quinze juillet, Rémus Lupin reçu un courrier très bref.

_Cher professeur Rémus John Lupin, _

_Après une minutieuse enquête et plusieurs prises de renseignements auprès de vos contacts, les services d'adoptions du ministère de la Magie vous accordent la garde de Juliette Potter à compter de ce jour._

_Puisqu'elle sera considérée dorénavant comme votre fille légitime, elle répondra au nom de Juliet Potter-Lupin._

_Pour confirmer votre prise de décision et pour nous assurer que la petite n'ait aucune réticence à venir vivre avec vous, nous vous invitons, monsieur à une première prise de contact au ministère de la magie le seize juillet à 10 heures._

_Aussi, ayant connaissance de votre pathologie, les services d'adoptions du ministère s'assureront les premiers temps au moins, de votre capacité à veiller sur l'enfant en l'interrogeant brièvement sur sa qualité de vie (à raison d'une fois par an)._

_Pour motif d'adoption, vous recevrez une bourse de mille gallions le jour où l'enfant viendra vivre __chez vous. _

_Cordialement et avec toutes nos félicitations, _

_le service d'adoption._

Rémus, même s'il ne se l'était pas avoué, avait attendu ce moment dans la plus grande impatience. Le hibou du ministère repartit visiblement content d'avoir eu à apporter une missive qui rendit heureux quelqu'un. Dans la minute qui suivit, un hibou de Poudlard s'engouffra dans la même fenêtre, une lettre ornée du sot officiel de l'école.

_Cher Rémus Lupin, _

_Notre vieux Rusard commençant à fatiguer doucement mais sûrement, l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard vous a choisis pour être le grand intendant du collège. Vos compétences et les résultats que vous avez obtenu par le passé conviennent parfaitement au poste._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : Comme la rentrée a lieu le 1° septembre, nous attendons votre réponse au plus tard le 31 Août._

_PS 2 : Félicitations._

Décidément tout le monde semblait avoir été mis au courant parce qu'un autre hibou arriva :

_Félicitations! Je passerai voir Juliette au cours du mois d'août!_

_Minerva_.

Rémus ne parvint pas à se détendre de toute la soirée. Il se sentait fébrile et euphorique, aussi, quand les Diggory (ses voisins) lui proposèrent de venir boire un verre chez eux, il leur expliquait la situation. Et Cédric lança au cours de la conversation :

-C'est très bien qu'elle vive ici, comme ça nous pourrons faire connaissance, elle ne sera pas seule à Poudlard.

-Il y a aussi les Weasley juste en bas, de l'autre côté du village.

-Oui mais je crains que les Weasley ne soient pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment. À ce que j'ai entendu dire, leurs garçons et Arthur vont chercher Harry Potter d'ici quelques semaines... et Molly est déjà assez... sur les nerfs.

-Ce que j'ai... omis de vous dire... murmura Lupin c'est que... enfin... Juliette est... Juliette est la fille de James Potter. Mais pas de Lily Potter... Juste de …

-C'est la demie-sœur de Harry?

-Oui.

La nouvelle rendit euphorique les Diggory. Peut-être même plus que ce que Rémus l'était lui même.

-Je suis vraiment... content qu'il arrive quelque chose d'agréable à ce petit Potter, dit Amos Diggory en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que parfois la chance tourne pour ceux qui le valent bien.

Cédric Diggory reprit :

-Je savais que vous étiez un enseignant fabuleux mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez quelqu'un d'aussi... bienveillant.

C'était le premier compliment qu'on lui faisait depuis que sa lycanthropie avait été rendue publique.

-Merci, Cédric.

-Alors, Demain, vous voulez bien que je vous accompagne? Reprit-il vu l'état dans lequel se trouvent vos nerfs, il vous faudrait quelqu'un sans quoi vous pourriez lui faire peur dans votre état de nerfs...

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça! Se réjouit Rémus Lupin.

Lupin parvint toutefois à trouver le sommeil dans la nuit (grâce à huit gouttes de _sommeil sans rêve_) et se réveilla à neuf heures. Il se vêtit, allait chercher Cédric Diggory et ils transplanèrent derrière le ministère, du côté de l'entrée sorcière.

Le service des adoptions se trouvait au troisième étage. Ils avaient conscience qu'ils arrivaient en avance de vingt minutes, mais Rémus ne pouvait pas se résoudre à attendre dans le hall. Alors ils toquèrent à la porte.

-Ah, vous êtes le nouveau papa?

-Oui.

-Et vous?

-Je suis un voisin.

-Très bien, vous êtes entouré et c'est d'autant plus rassurant. Bon, alors je vais vous mettre au courant des modalités complémentaires.

La secrétaire se tourna et prit une boite à chaussure de sous son bureau.

-Voici les effets personnels de votre enfant.

La secrétaire fit ensuite la liste de ce que la boite contenait : La lettre avec laquelle nous l'avons trouvée, les photos prisent par l'orphelinat chaque année, sa baguette magique, son dossier scolaire, quelques friandises pour son furet (elle a l'animal avec elle) et … et c'est tout.

-Comment ça, « c'est tout » s'étonna Cédric Diggory, elle suivait une scolarité, elle devait avoir des manuels, du matériel...

-Ui ui, approuva la secrétaire, mais le jour de l'adoption, tout est rendu au ministère. C'est le règlement.

Cédric et Rémus se dévisagèrent un moment. Ce règlement n'avait vraiment pas grand chose de plaisant.

-Où est-elle? Demandait Rémus en prenant la boite en carton sous son bras.

-Dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand vous lui aurez acheté des vêtements, il faudra que vous pensiez à renvoyer les effets qu'elle porte au ministère.

-D'accord.

-Donc, là, votre prime à l'adoption.

La secrétaire se levait, et allait ouvrir la porte.

-Viens, entre Juliette, ton père est arrivé. Il est venu avec un petit voisin de ton âge.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la photo que MacGonagall avait offerte à Rémus Lupin datait d'au moins un siècle. Juliette Potter n'avait qu'un an de plus que Harry ce qui lui faisait aux alentours de quinze ans. Elle était grande, mince, elle avait déjà un corps de femme. Des yeux noisettes assez grands cachés sous une paire de petites lunettes rondes des cheveux assez courts qu'elle ébouriffa d'une main.

James.

-Bonjour.

Elle avait une besace en toile qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Elle était habillée de l'uniforme de l'orphelinat, le col de sa chemise négligemment ouvert, sa cravate mal nouée. Une main dans la poche, l'autre, jouant avec un vif d'or.

-En fait, je n'ai pas que cette boite à chaussures. J'ai aussi cette petite chose, dit-elle en montrant la petite balle de Quidditch et ma paire de lunettes m'appartient aussi. J'ai aussi ce coffre à Gringotts que le ministère m'a ouvert et sur lequel chaque année on a versé cinq cents gallions. Sans oublier bien sûr, la clé du coffre.

Rémus fut soudain très soulagé. Financièrement, il n'aurait pas de problèmes, même s'il venait à refuser le poste que Dumbledore lui offrait à Poudlard (ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire mais sait-on jamais?). Et l'aspect financier, c'est bien la seule chose qui l'avait inquiété jusqu'ici. Donc, une fois cette petite contrariété réduite à néant, il put sourire franchement et la prendre dans ses bras d'une étreinte chaleureuse, quoiqu'un peu gênée.

Ainsi enlacé avec elle, il ne s'aperçut pas que pendant une fraction de seconde que les deux adolescents s'étaient dévorés des yeux.

-C'est fabuleux que tu sois de retour en Angleterre!

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

Un petit museau sortit de sa besace en toile.

-Je vous présente Musty, mon furet albinos.

Le fait que tous ses vêtements dussent être rendus au ministère compliqua légèrement les plans de Rémus Lupin qui comptait sincèrement sur l'aspect familier des effets personnels qu'elle aurait pu posséder pour que l'intégration se passe vite et bien.

-Par Merlin! S'exclama une voix derrière eux, oh, je suis sincèrement désolée, Rémus, je vous avais promis que je passerai vous voir pendant les vacances une fois que vous serez installés convenablement mais je n'ai pas pu... Par Merlin, répéta Minerva MacGonagall en apercevant Juliette. Vous ressemblez vraiment à... à James, Juliette!

-Hey, Professeur MacGonagall ! S'écria la jeune femme en se précipitant vers elle, j'avais tellement hâte de vous voir pour de bon ! J'ai conservé toutes vos lettres et... Et vraiment c'est fabuleux de savoir que... que nous allons pouvoir nous voir tout le temps!

-Et nous pourrons vraiment papoter métamorphose toutes les deux! Rit à la limite de l'hystérie la directrice de Gryffondor

Rémus se demandait ce qui le choquait le plus. L'idée qu'il allait vraiment être père et qu'il avait trouvé (un peu grâce à ça, s'il fallait être honnête) un emploi à temps plein à contrat non limité dans le temps, ou le fait de voir sa collègue réputée pour être l'incarnation du flegme britannique dans toute sa splendeur, en train de littéralement jubiler.

Ils sortirent du ministère et Rémus transplana avec Cédric, Minerva avec Juliette jusqu'au chemin de traverse où ils s'assirent chez Florian Fortârome pour déguster une de ces fameuses glaces.

-Étant donné que tu dois rendre tes vêtements au ministère, Jules (= diminutif anglais de Juliet (se prononçant jul'z) d'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, Juliette s'appellera Juliet parce que c'est vrai que j'avais oublié qu'il y avait un équivalent en anglais), et puisque nous sommes en plein Londres, que penses-tu d'aller te chercher quelques affaires?

-Je veux bien. Mais la seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin ce serait d'un balai. J'ai économisé assez d'argent pour...

-Tu as économisé de l'argent, comment ça?

-Bah, je fais des paris sur les matchs de Quidditch à l'école. Je parie sur moi, et vu que c'est moi qui gagne...

La lueur d'arrogance si particulière aux Potter s'illumina dans les yeux de Juliet.

-Mais... Des paris entre adolescents, il ne doit pas y avoir de quoi s'offrir un balai! S'étonna MacGonagall qui n'était même pas fâchée contre Jules (c'est pour dire si elle l'appréciait elle qui était habituellement très rigide sur les règlements)

-Et bien, en tout...j'ai économisé...275 gallions, 14 mornilles et 19 noises.

-Tant que ça?

-Oui, je gagne souvent, rajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Cédric


	3. Chapter 3

Il y avait donc assez pour acheter un balai. Un très très bon balai, même. Un éclair de feu pour être précis, ainsi qu'un nécessaire d'entretien à balai complet dans un coffret de bois exotique. Ils lui trouvèrent des vêtements du côté du Londres moldus, et décidèrent de revenir sur Londres plus tard, lorsqu'ils devraient faire des achats pour Poudlard profitant de l'occasion pour compléter son inventaire.

Au final, le style de Juliet était assez garçon manqué. Seuls les cheveux poussant assez bas sur son crane étaient laissés longs, retenus en une queue basse qui tombait dans son dos.

Trois t-shirt, deux jeans, une paire de baskets, un pull-over pour les soirées fraiches, un pyjama, un sac besace qui pouvait aussi faire office de cartable, et quelques sous-vêtements plus tard, ils rentrèrent à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Laissant MacGonagall à Londres, chez elle.

Juliet s'était aussi achetée une ceinture, de sorte à pouvoir toujours garder sa baguette magique sur elle.

Kirke Diggory, la mère de Cédric avait raison, les Weasley étaient assez nerveux avec l'arrivée de Harry qui était proche ainsi que celle de la coupe du monde. C'est pourquoi, Rémus ne se permit pas d'aller leur présenter Juliet de but en blanc. Il envoya d'abord un courrier à Arthur... etc. Mais tout devait se faire petit à petit.

Quand ils eurent fini de ranger leurs achats dans la chambre de Juliet dans le nouvel appartement de Rémus, Cédric se retira et ce fut la première fois que Rémus et Juliet se trouvaient seuls, l'un avec l'autre.

-Tu sais... tu aurais raison de m'en vouloir pour ne pas t'avoir adoptée plus tôt..., murmura-t-il la gorge toute sèche d'un relan de culpabilité

-Adopter quelqu'un -à mon sens en tout cas, ce n'est pas comme choisir une paire de chaussures ou une nouvelle cape de voyage. C'est important. Et vous savez, je ne vous en aurais même pas voulu si vous ne m'aviez tout simplement pas adoptée du tout. J'ai conscience que c'est un certain lot de responsabilités...

-D'ici deux semaines, les Weasley iront chercher Harry Potter, ton demi...

-Oui, je sais. Rémus, je ne dis pas ça pour écourter la soirée mais j'ai eu beaucoup de séquences émotions aujourd'hui et j'ai du me lever particulièrement tôt alors...

-Tu ne veux pas manger un bout?

-Non, par contre, je veux bien un verre de lait.

-Je vais te le chercher.

Elle entendit les pas de Rémus dans le couloir, puis, dans l'escalier. Elle en profita pour enfiler rapidement son pyjama, elle détacha ses cheveux, posa ses lunettes et sa baguette sur la petite tablette de chevet puis elle se glissa sous ses draps.

Son tuteur remontait, un verre de lait à la main, il entrouvrit la porte doucement et quand il constatait qu'elle était vêtue, il entra vraiment. Pour poser le verre sur la tablette.

-Minerva m'a... expliqué que tu ne savais pas grand chose de ton père.

-Rien à part son nom.

-Alors laisse-moi te dire deux mots sur lui. D'abord que tu... tu n'as rien à lui envier. Tu lui ressembles tellement... Et j'ai lu que tu avais tendance à faire les mêmes... péripéties. Ton frère lui ressembles énormément lui aussi. Mais il tire aussi de Lily et il y a certaines situations dans lesquelles il reste... il reste trop... je ne dis pas qu'il manque d'expérience, au contraire. Harry a affronté des choses qu'aucun autre sorcier n'a eu et n'aura à affronter. Mais parfois, sur certaines choses, il reste incroyablement naïf et... Et je suis content que tu sois rentrée aussi pour veiller sur lui.

-D'accord.

-Autrement, lança-t-il un peu mal à l'aise, Amos Diggory vient de m'envoyer un hibou. Il m'a dit qu'il t'offrait une place pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch si tu veux y aller avec eux ou même avec les Weasley.

-Génial!! La coupe du MONDEEEEE!!!

Elle sortit de son lit et sauta de partout frénétiquement à tel point que Rémus s'inquiétait de la voir se cogner quelque part à un moment donné.

-Bon. Maintenant, quelques nouvelles beaucoup moins réjouissantes. Comme Minerva te l'a expliquée, Dumbledore voulait que tu restes sur le sol américain pour te savoir en sécurité.

-Oui.

-Maintenant tu es sur le sol anglais.

-Oui.

Elle se demandait sincèrement si Rémus n'avait pas oublié la chute de sa phrase, parce que faire durer les choses comme ça... Ou alors ce qu'il avait à dire serait vraiment très grave.

-Mais on pense que tu peux quand même être en sécurité chez nous à condition que tu ne … Que tu ne portes pas le nom de Potter. Je me suis arrangé avec Molly et Arthur Weasley. Avec Minerva MacGonagall et avec les Diggory. Si tu es d'accord, parce qu'il faut que tu sois d'accord, d'abord. Tu seras Juliet Lupin. Juliet P. Lupin. Et tu ne devras jamais dire ce que signifie « P. » .

-Ça veut dire que Harry ne saura pas que j'existe, si je comprends bien.

-Tu comprends bien.

-Bon. Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que je sois près de lui. Qu'il le sache ou qu'il l'ignore, c'est du pareil au même.

Elle se glissa dans son lit de nouveau et Rémus s'éclipsa après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Par bonheur, elle avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, ce qui lui épargna d'être dérangée à deux reprises, d'abord par un chat et ensuite par un hibou.

Le chat venait de Cédric

_La coupe du monde de Quidditch aura lieu le vingt-cinq août, nous partirons le vingt cinq très tôt dans le matin. Je suis content que tu sois une fan de Quidditch, on pourra en discuter pendant plusieurs siècles!_

_Dans la gazette des sorciers à la rubrique sports il y a des bons de commandes pour des multiplettes qui sont à un prix défiant toute concurrence. Si ça t'intéresse on passera commande ensemble._

_Passe une bonne soirée, _

_  
Cédric._

Et le vieux hibou venait des Weasley :

_Nous allons chercher ton frère pour qu'il passe les vacances avec nous, ce sera plus simple de l'emmener voir la coupe du monde cette façon. Elle n'a lieu que fin août mais Harry n'aime pas trop la famille dans laquelle il est, donc si tu veux venir le chercher avec nous (hors de question que nous dévoilions qui tu es pour autant, rassure Rémus à ce sujet) nous y allons dimanche à cinq heures précises._

Elle retourna le papier et répondrait le lendemain puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore de plume ou d'encre dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, elle descendit joyeuse dans la salle à manger, uniquement séparé de la cuisine par une cloison à mi-hauteur.

-Mes amis de Salem seraient rassurés si je leur écrivais des lettres pour dire que je vais bien. Il y a une volière de hiboux postaux dans le coin?

-Oui, à l'autre bout de la rue.

-Et une papeterie?

-Aussi.

Lupin préparait le déjeuner.

-J'ai une faim de loup!!! s'écria-t-elle en se _jetant_ (sens particulièrement propre) sur le thé et les toasts grillés.

-En parlant de loup je ne pourrais pas être là ce soir. Ni cette nuit. Et je reviendrais probablement tard dans la journée de demain.

-Hm. Ok.

-Si tu ne veux pas rester seule, tu pourras aller dormir chez les Weasley.

-Ok.

-Ce sera l'occasion de voir du monde.

-D'accord.

-Ou chez les Diggory.

-Rémus, j'ai passé ma vie dans un orphelinat. Je peux supporter de rester seule une nuit et une journée.

-On m'a dit que tu dormais dans un dortoir plein à craquer, pourtant.

-En effet. Mais la solitude ne peut que me faire du bien. Ce sera l'occasion idéale pour écrire à mes amis en toute quiétude et sérénité. Ok?

-Je suis rassuré que tu le prennes comme ça.

-Par contre, sans indiscrétion, quand tu … quand tu es comme ça, tu vas passer où la nuit?

-Dans une maison en ruines à Pré-Au-Lard. J'y suis seul et tranquille.

-Bon. Et bien ça ne doit pas être agréable... donc on va pas épiloguer. Le thé est délicieux.

-Merci. Sinon je peux demander à une amie de passer te voir.

Hm. Juliet Potter aurait apprécié de pouvoir l'envoyer sur les roses en avançant sa capacité à se débrouiller convenablement, mais il avait l'air très inquiet.

-Et si j'allais passer la soirée chez les Weasley avec Cédric puis, je remonterai ici pour passer la nuit sous le girond de cette amie. Ça irait comme ça?

Elle se foutait de sa gueule mais lui répondit d'un air très sérieux :

-Oui, comme ça, ce serait parfait. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Tonks pour la prévenir.

Elle ne put retenir son regard le plus blasé qui soit et quand elle s'en aperçut, elle le plongea rapidement dans son bol de thé fumant.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui?

-Hm... pas spécialement. Je vais faire un tour dans les environs en balai p'têtre, et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que j'écrive, c'est important. D'autre part, je me demandais si je pouvais écrire à Harry en tant que ta nièce ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

-Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de lui écrire mais il faut que tu pèses bien chacun de tes mots, d'accord?

-Oui.

Rémus fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un peu d'or.

-Tu iras t'acheter de quoi écrire et prendre un abonnement à la volière pour la liaison Angleterre-États Unis avec ça. Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller immédiatement, il y a une rame de parchemin dans le secrétaire du salon et deux plumes neuves dans le tiroir de droite. L'encre est avec.

-Merci.

-Pour ce qui est de voler, il faut que tu le fasses à une certaine altitude et que tu ne t'écartes pas de Loutry Ste Chaspoule et environ. On va dire, limite maximum, le Terrier. C'est là qu'habitent les Weasley tu assimileras seule le nom et l'architecture de la maison, pas de soucis pour te repérer, t'en fais pas.

-D'accord. Tu vas faire quoi de ta journée, toi?

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'installer convenablement mes affaires dans mon bureau, je crois que je vais prendre mon temps donc ça va durer toute la journée. Il faut aussi que j'envoie un hibou à Dumbledore et l'un dans l'autre... faudra pas oublier d'aller à pré-au-lard assez tôt...

-Ok.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner très tranquillement avant que chacun n'aille se consacrer à ses activités.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, les grandes histoires, les vraies histoires, les histoires qui marchent mettent plusieurs semaines à s'établir. Ou même, plusieurs semaines pour commencer à naître. Alors ce n'était certainement pas en cinq jours de temps, malgré beaucoup d'efforts que Jules parvenait à clairement s'intégrer aux adolescents qui vivaient près d'elle à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, sorciers _et_ moldus confondus.

Ainsi, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Cédric Diggory car l'un et l'autre nourrissait une passion sans égale pour le Quidditch mais aussi pour les mœurs moldues. D'ailleurs, il était fréquent de les trouver au café du coin (moldu) buvant un verre tranquillement (boisson moldue) autour de journaux qui n'avaient rien de sorcier _Daily Mail, The Times, The Guardian..._

Et leur plus grand jeu consistait à regarder les moldus vivre. Ça les captivait tellement, d'ailleurs, que grâce à un contact moldu de la famille Diggory, ils trouvèrent à s'occuper chez une vieille dame qui avait besoin d'aide pour tenir son potager. L'argent moldus que la vieille leur donnait très facilement finançaient leurs magazines et leurs verres. Quant à la masse de travail, il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour cela, ils imitaient vaguement des photos de jardiniers qu'ils trouvaient dans les magazines, du reste, une fois que la vieille était calée devant sa télévision, Cédric sortait sa baguette. Après tout, il venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans et il n'avait pas de raisons de se priver plus que ça étant donné que tout ce qu'il faisait pouvait très bien servir dans un devoir d'étude des moldus.

Tous les soirs ou presque, Jules rendait visite aux Weasley. Sous le patronyme de Lupin, elle était considérée par une nièce de Rémus Lupin élevée aux USA. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie parce que la famille Lupin était une famille de sangs-mélés, mais son grand père par adoption était un sang pur, issu d'un certain degré de la même famille que papi Weasley. Toute confusion dans son faux arbre généalogique pourrait mettre à mort son mensonge en un rien de temps. Ginny était perspicace, Percy avait l'art de chercher la petite bête, et il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Ron, même s'il demeurait vrai que quand on voyait ce grand garçon dégingandé arriver l'air un peu ahuri, on ne pouvait que le sous-estimer.

Le premier soir, elle était restée exceptionnellement longtemps, pour le dîner et une partie de la veillée, en partie à cause de la pleine lune et de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Rémus.

Puis, le soir d'après, elle n'était restée qu'une demie heure pour boire le thé, préférant souper chez les Diggory pour laisser Rémus, encore affaiblit, se reposer.

Le troisième elle restait un peu plus longtemps... et ce rythme progressif perdura ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le fameux dimanche. À quatre heure et demie, elle arrivait chez les Weasley en balai. Elle avait emprunté une chemise à Rémus et avait vaguement nouée une cravate dont le nœud c'était déjà à moitié défait. Quand elle passa le seuil de la porte, madame Weasley l'attrapa par l'épaule et la colla sur une chaise le temps de la recoiffer.

Tentative vaine, mais la passion que madame Weasley mettait à tenter l'impossible aurait presque réussit à attendrir Jules si elle ne sentait pas son cuir chevelu s'arracher sous les coups de brosses répétitifs.

Puis, elle la tira de nouveau par l'épaule vers le haut et refit le nœud de cravate qui eut, l'insolent, aussitôt fait de se défaire une nouvelle fois.

Les longues jambes de la jeune femme et sa position légèrement penchée lui donnait un réel air masculin. Son air non-chaland et cette affreuse manie de jouer avec ce vif d'or …

George stoppa sa contemplation et ils s'en allèrent via la poudre de cheminette. Après que Mr Weasley eut réglé ce petit problème de cheminée condamnée, ils récupérèrent Harry sans avoir tellement de soucis, si ce n'est cette foutue praline longue-langue laissée là... _par hasard_. Juliet attendait beaucoup de cette rencontre. Finalement, elle en tira moins de satisfaction de prévue. Essentiellement parce que, Juliet resta avec Mr Weasley pour régler ce petit problème de praline et qu'elle revint au terrier particulièrement...

-George, franchement, s'en prendre à moldu gros et débile... je te croyais meilleur que ça.

Elle partit en claquant la porte et George tomba sur une chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là?

La vérité c'est que Juliet n'en voulait pas _vraiment_ à George, lui-même. Elle en voulait un peu à la terre entière. Harry avait grandit dans une maison. Alors certes, sa famille ne l'aimait pas véritablement. Mais une maison ça reste une maison. Avec un toit qui ne laisse pas passer l'eau quant il pleut, un sol de béton recouvert par de la moquette, une chambre individuelle.

Merde, alors.

Un vrai lit...

Elle enfourcha son balai et dégageait du Terrier pour aller bouder près de Cédric Diggory. Elle entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit en pleine lecture d'un épais ouvrage de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Tu... Ne restes pas avec ton fr... enfin, avec Harry?

-Non. J'ai pas envie.

-C'est à cause de ta prétendue identité que ça coince?

-Non. Je fais une crise de jalousie.

-Ah. Je vois.

Il ferme le bouquin et le pose sur le sol.

-Viens-là, Juju, dit-il en tapotant son matelas.

Elle s'assit et s'allongea contre lui.

-C'est... C'est qu'une mauvaise passe.

Il la serra tout près de lui.

Juliet Potter s'effondra. Plus de résistance, plus de tolérance au stress, à la nouveauté, au changement de paysage. Plus rien. Plus rien du tout sauf des larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Cédric avait envoyé, une fois que Juliet s'était endormie profondément, un courrier à Rémus pour l'informer de la présence de Juliet chez lui, et qu'elle restait aussi la nuit. Tout c'était passé très vite.

Tout c'était passé vite. Tellement vite. Immédiatement Cédric songea à l'avenir de cette drôle d'histoire. Ou plutôt, au non-avenir de cette histoire.

Elle était arrivée tellement peinée, tellement fatiguée d'avoir enduré un changement d'atmosphère, de famille et de rythme de vie, qu'elle avait pleuré une demie-heure. Avez-vous déjà vu Juliet Potter pleurer à chaudes larmes? Avez-vous déjà vu ses deux grands yeux châtaignes qui vous regardent comme s'ils étaient perdus, cernés d'une palette de rouges presque délicats qui s'étend jusqu'à ses pommettes rosies. Avez-vous déjà entendu Juliet Potter reniflé, l'avez-vous déjà sentie se coller tout contre vous en nouant ses mains dans tous les sens?

Cédric, lui, n'avait jamais vu ça. Il n'avait jamais vu ni Jules, ni personne d'autre se morfondre dans ses bras dans l'attente d'un réconfort. Même pas Cho.

À force de pleurer, les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étaient retroussées comme gonflées légèrement et entrouverte pour mieux pouvoir sangloter.

Cédric décida de troquer son honneur contre son envie, et quand elle ne parvint pas à retenir un ultime gémissement tout mouillé de tristesse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il resta un moment comme ça, juste posé sur elle, sentant doucement le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescente se calmer, comme sa respiration saccadée. Puis, enfin, elle ferma les yeux et Cédric se permit de continuer.

Cédric le sait que les grandes et belles histoires ne se construisent pas en une seule seconde alors il l'avait doucement repoussée de son corps et il avait séparé leurs lèvres. Mais finalement, c'était Juliet qui avait totalement oublier l'adage et ce fut elle qui revint vers lui. Il résista une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Et puis plus. Mais alors vraiment plus du tout.

Alors, après deux heures de tendresse égoïste et mal placée, elle s'était endormie et il l'avait bordée avant de se morfondre seul face à face avec lui même.

Comment allait-il écrire ça à Cho?

Comment allait-il dire à Cho que leur histoire qui durait depuis près de un an et demi, cette histoire qui l'avait tant marqué, s'était évaporée de son esprit pendant deux heures?

Il attendit le matin, somnolant parfois sur le rocking chair sans trop s'endormir vraiment.

Pleurer aide à dormir mais malgré ça le sommeil de Juliet restait très léger et assez court. Elle se levait alors qu'il était encore tôt, en possession de tous ses esprits presque immédiatement. Elle s'habilla et s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix un peu cassée de Cédric brisa un silence que Juliet aurait adoré s'il était resté éternellement.

-Ça va pas le faire.

-Quoi qui_ va pas le faire_?

-Nous deux. Ça va pas le faire.

-Cédric, tu peux pas me faire ça... enfin si, tu peux, mais...Pourquoi?

-Je... Je suis amoureux de ma copine.

-Tu ne m'as pas tenu exactement le même discours hier soir.

Elle s'était redressée, son balai à la main et Cédric fut soulagé qu'elle préférât glisser sa baguette dans les anses de son pantalon destinées à sa ceinture plutôt que de la pointer sur lui.

-Hier soir... Hier soir tu étais déboussolée, j'étais complètement perdu et... Et c'était pas calculé. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce … tout ce que... tu n'imagines pas combien tout ce qu'on a fait était quelque chose qui comptait pour Cho et moi.

-Alors tu me permets de résumer deux secondes?

-Euh...Oui.

-J'arrive ici complètement par surprise. Ma seule famille est un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui se change en loup-garou une fois par mois, qui est célibataire, gentil mais maladroit avec moi comme c'est pas possible. Le petit... le...mon cadet ne sait pas que j'existe et quand bien même il le saurait, ce qu'il croit être moi ne serait pas en adéquation avec ce qu'il s'avère que je suis. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Mais quand je dis pas d'amis c'est vraiment aucun, à savoir que je croyais que tu m'aimais bien mais que visiblement c'était pas tout à fait ça. Et qu'ensuite, _nous_ avons fais l'amour. Mais cet amour était beaucoup plus important pour Cho et toi que pour toi et moi. C'est ça?

-Euh... Oui.

-D'accord. D'accord. Je comprends tout. Je … Comprends absolument tout. On notera bien sûr, pour accentuer les traits réalistes de ce petit portrait, que je suis une fille sympathique et que je n'ai rien fais pour mériter d'être considérée comme celle qu'on veut bien qu'à l'unique condition qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment elle-même devant les autres.

-Jules... Jules je t'aime beaucoup. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Mais... mais il y a Cho. Je ne peux décemment pas...

-Décemment. Bien sûr. Il faut rester décent... Il faut rester … décent. Alors... puisqu'il faut rester... enfin... Voilà. Nous restons amis, bien sûr?

-Oui.

Cédric se leva et l'enlaça.

-J'aimerais tellement que... j'aimerais tellement te dire que cette nuit a probablement été la plus belle nuit de ma vie... Mais figures toi que... je ne peux pas.

-C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire?

-Non. Pas exactement … enfin... je.. Je ne veux pas blesser d'autres personnes que nous dans cette affaire.

-Cho, elle est vraiment importante pour toi?

-Oui. Beaucoup.

-Alors c'est l'essentiel.

-Merci de comprendre.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint coller un baiser dans le cou de Cédric, juste sous son oreille gauche. Elle respira une dernière fois son odeur, regarda une dernière fois ses deux grands yeux gris qui lui plaisaient tant chez lui :

-Je vais... Je vais demander à Minerva MacGonagall si je ne peux pas rester chez elle à Londres quelques temps. Loutry ne me correspond vraiment pas, finalement.

-D'accord.

Le surlendemain, sans saluer personne sauf Rémus, Juliet Potter partit emménager chez MacGonagall.

Ce qui ne devait durer que deux ou trois jours grand maximum dura jusqu'à la coupe du monde de Quidditch (c'est à dire plus d'un mois complet), coupe du monde durant laquelle elle n'adressa la parole à personne en arrivant, ni aux Weasley, ni à Harry et encore moins à Cédric.

D'ailleurs, Cédric et elle apparurent totalement défaits. L'un et l'autre avaient perdus plusieurs kilos, leurs yeux étaient cernés, leur teint pale.

Quand Amos, Cédric et Juliet eurent finis d'installer leurs affaires respectives dans leur tente magique, Juliet s'allongea dans son lit pour lire un gros ouvrage de métamorphose.

-Jules...On peut pas... On peut pas se... se bouder comme ça, si?

-Tu préférerais qu'on le fasse comment?

-Je préférerais qu'on ne le fasse pas du tout.

-Alors ça, tu peux compter là-dessus.

Il déposait un petit paquet devant elle.

-J'ai reçu ta paire de multiplettes pendant que tu étais chez le professeur de méta.

-Merci.

-...Dans... Dans cinq jours on devra retourner à Poudlard, tu... enfin... je pourrais te voir dans le train?

-Oui.

Cédric parut soulagé.

Enfin, la journée passa. Puis le match. Puis, l'incident des mangemorts. Des hurlements de panique à droite et à gauche, les Diggory sortent de leur tente.

-Où est Juliet?

-Comment ça, où est Juliet?

-OU EST-ELLE? Vociféra Cédric alors qu'ils étaient déjà réfugiés dans le bois.

Il s'en alla en courant, baguette à la main. Juliet était là. Elle portait Harry encore sonné en tenant sa baguette fermement, et bientôt un cercle de mangemorts se formait autour d'elle.

-Laissez-moi tranquille!

-Dis donc, gamine... Comment tu parles?

-Laissez-moi... tranquille!

-On te fera pas de mal, à l'unique condition que tu nous laisses Harry Potter.

-Que je vous laisse qui?

-Le garçon que tu portes sur tes épaules. Si tu ne le fais pas nous allons te faire du mal. Beaucoup, de mal.

-Ah ouais?

-_endolo..._

-_SECTUMSEMPRA! _Hurla-t-elle avant que son assaillant eut le temps de finir son incantation, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser s'échapper une langue de feu jaunâtre de sa baguette, qui alla frapper la baguette du sorcier maléfique pour la couper en deux.

Comme les mangemorts étaient confus, Cédric lança un deux sortilèges de désarmement et un maléfice de stupefixion.

Ceux qui restaient armés s'évaporaient dans des transplanages aux fumées noirâtres, les autres se mirent à courir.

-_Jambencoton!_ Lança Jules à plusieurs reprises avant de se mettre à courir comme elle le pouvait avec Harry sur les bras.

-C'était de la magie noire! S'écria Cédric alors qu'il l'avait rattrapée

-Je n'ai que foutre de la couleur de la magie que j'emploie si elle me sauve la mise, Diggory, grogna-t-elle en rejoignant les Weasley pour leur « donner » Harry.

-Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Il est tombé en tentant de se sauver, murmura-t-elle en le posant à terre aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait. Hey, Harry... tout va bien.

Quand elle vit Harry cligner doucement des yeux, elle se redressa, lui rendit sa baguette puis attrapa la sienne nouée dans les anses de son pantalon.

-Cédric, on y retourne?

-Comment ça... les consignes sont formelles, on doit rester ici.

-Fais ce que tu veux, lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi, personne ne t'obliges à me suivre.

Cédric la regarda s'éloigner d'un air assez conquérant, le pas assuré, certain qu'à chaque pas qu'elle faisait elle se remémorait un sortilège offensif pour mieux pouvoir défaire les rangs des sorciers du mal, puis il se mit à courir comme un dératé pour la rattraper.

-Je viens, je viens, t'as gagné, je viens.

-Prépare ta baguette. J'ai un plan. On va aller jusqu'à la tente, puis, on prend mon balai et on leur règle leur compte version aérienne, t'es ok?

-Ok.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'escadron acharné autour des différents camping, ils avaient stupefixé cinq mangemorts, en avaient désarmés trois autres et ils faisaient leur rapport de « mission » totalement improvisée à Mr Weasley.

-Les enfants vous n'auriez _jamais_ du faire une chose pareille!

Barty Croupton arriva derrière eux, après avoir écouté un bout de leur épopée.

-Aucune charge ne sera retenue contre vous pour l'utilisation de vos baguettes. Vous êtes bien les seuls à avoir su réagir. Bravo.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent un peu. Mais aucun des deux n'osaient parler jusqu'à ce que Juliet murmure :

-Normalement je vais passer les cinq derniers jours à Loutry avec Rémus.

-_qu'_avec Rémus?

-Tu voudrais que j'aille avec qui, exactement?

-... à la rentrée, je vais... je vais rompre avec Cho Chang.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

-Oui. Je l'aime.

-Et tu romps avec une fille que tu aimes?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... Parce que je serai plus heureux avec toi, si jamais tu veux bien de moi... parce que je t'aime... plus que... plus que je l'aime, elle.

-Alors je ne veux pas. Reste avec elle, asséna-t-elle avant de rajouter, histoire que ça suffise : Moi, je ne t'aime pas de toutes façons.


	6. Chapter 6

Rémus avait déposé Jules à la gare, avant d'aller faire une course au ministère, puis aller lui-même à Poudlard en transplanant jusqu'à pré-au-lard. Il avait un air triste et profondément contrarié, que les gens qu'il croisait mettaient sur le compte de sa dernière transformation sans réfléchir.

Lui, n'avait visiblement que foutre de sa lycanthropie et grommelait dans sa barbe qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. La veille, il avait tenté de discuter avec Juliet sur les raisons de sa déprime on ne peut plus visible. Cependant, celle-cis'était refermée comme une coquille d'huître et avait prétexté que ses amies de Salem lui manquaient sans ouvrir d'autres pistes pour approfondir la discussion.

Dans le hall même de la gare, il croisait Amos Diggory, qui semblait aussi défait et inquiet que lui.

-Je crois que mon Cedric ne va pas trop bien, avança le bonhomme.

-Oui. Juliet non plus ne semble pas aller fort, en ce moment.

-Je me disais que... Comme... Comme vous allez travailler à Poudlard, vous pourriez peut-être jeté un coup d'oeil sur l'état de Cédric de temps en temps?

-Bien sûr, ne vous en faîtes pas, Amos.

-Merci beaucoup.

Les deux hommes s'étaient quittés dans le ministère, tous deux ignorants des raisons qui mettaient leurs enfants à mal et tous deux conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à se conforter mutuellement.

Juliet n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, Juliet n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de faire quoique ce soit en ce moment.

Son teint blafard et ses joues émaciées témoignaient de son manque d'appétit, et l'allure ralenti de ses gestes ne manquait pas de lui attirer les railleries de ses camarades. «Elle est molle» disaient certains, d'autres fronçaient des sourcils inquiets.

Bizarrement pourtant, enferrée dans son petit monde de tristesse et de mélancolie, elle demeurait plus souple. Sa valise était deux fois moins grosse que les bagages estampillées poudlard et elle était deux fois moins remplie aussi. Rémus avait prit une grande partie de ses affaires avec lui pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue. Son seul embarras était donc la valise à tirer et le balai à tenir à la main.

Sa démarche de cadavre inspirait un genre d'appréhension et de mépris qui maintenait tous ses camarades en retrait d'elle. Tous. Sauf un.

Quand elle progressait dans le couloir, sans faire attention, un blondinet au nez trop pointu et au front trop haut l'apostropha d'un ton désagréable :

-Alors, tu es la nièce de ce cher monstre ! Regardez, elle nous arrive tout droit des Etats Unis... Tu aurais pu au moins être belle !

Sa tête pivota de cinq millimètres en direction de Malefoy. Elle lui asséna un regard dédaigneux et plein d'arrogance qui fit automatiquement baisser le regard du serpentard et continuait à marcher le long du couloir sans provoquer une histoire d'ampleur poudlardienne comme on les connaît bien. Il restait une cabine, au fond. Elle s'y installait confortablement.

Elle avait choisit ses vêtements au hasard mais son look ne laissait pas à désirer. Ses longues jambes fines dans un jean étroit, ses petits pieds engoncés dans des bottes de moto simples en cuir avec une boucle en argent sur le côté. Comme elle n'avait pas acheté de pull vraiment épais à Londres, elle avait du superposer deux t shirt sur un débardeur puis s'engoncer dans une veste un peu gonflée.

Pour ses mains, elle portait des mitaines en laine que Rémus lui avait offertes. Comme elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire, hormis la lecture d'un livre (certainement passionnant) que son oncle Severus Rogue lui avait fait livré par colis, elle tripotait de ses longs doigts très minces et très agiles son vif d'or. Son furet dormait sur ses genoux, et à présent, elle commençait à sombrer dans une semi-inconscience faite de rêverie propres au sommeil et parsemée de pensées qu'on a lorsqu'on est éveillés.

-Tu veux quelque chose? demanda la femme au chariot croyant que Juliet était totalement réveillée.

-Euh oui. Une chocogrenouille et des pralines moldues s'il vous plaît.

-Ca fera dix huit mornilles.

Après avoir fait le compte et récupéré ses produits, elle retournait s'asseoir tranquillement.

Chaque praline mastiquée lui faisait revenir des images de Cédric et d'elle se gavant de bonbons moldus à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Elle eut presque une larme, mais un arrivant inopiné ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

-Ah ! George ! fit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue.

-Bonjour, Jules ! clama-t-il enthousiaste malgré ça, Je viens te voir parce que j'ai remarqué que tu étais seule et comme tu t'en doutes certainement, je pourrais te présenter à des camarades si tu venais dans notre compartiment.

-C'est très gentil, mais...

-Mais tu n'en as pas vraiment envie, c'est cela?

-Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie c'est juste que... je me sens fatiguée.

-Hermione rêve de rencontrer la nièce de Rémus John Lupin ! Ce serait cruel de la faire patienter.

Pour seule réponse, elle plongeait son regard dans le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse par la fenêtre.

-Je vois. Euh. Bon. Tu dois vouloir rester seule, je pense. Donc ... je pars. La seule chose c'est... Enfin. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose et j'aurais voulu te l'offrir en août mais tu étais chez McGonagall et les cinq derniers jours Rémus nous faisait savoir que tu ne voulais voir personne donc je n'ai pas trop osé.

Il lui tendit une petite boite. Les joues de la jeunes filles rosirent et elle le remercia du fond du coeur. Mais malgré cela, même une fois qu'il fut sortit, elle n'ouvrit pas la boite et concentra son esprit sur L'Histoire détaillée des potions de toutes les sortes  que son oncle avait eu la bonté de lui offrir.

Elle s'endormit sur son bouquin, et c'est un léger cliquetis de porte qui la sortit de son sommeil inconfortable, la tête encore penchée dans son petit livre à la reliure de cuir.

-Euh... Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger...

-Cédric?

-...Oui. Hm... Je... Je partageais un compartiment avec Cho mais l'ambiance est devenue insupportable quand elle a prit la décision de me quitter donc j'ai essayé de trouver un compartiment libre ou particulièrement silencieux et...

-Tu peux t'asseoir dans celui-ci si tu veux. Après tout, on a dit qu'on restait amis... il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'on se boude, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, il n'y en a pas, en effet. Tu sais, on arrive bientôt à Poudlard et il faudrait peut être que tu mettes ta robe de sorcière.

-En effet, il faudrait, acquiesça-t-elle sincèrement sans pour autant esquisser un geste vers sa valise. Cho t'a quitté?

-Oui. Elle a trouvé que cet été, contrairement au précédent, je n'avais pas fait preuve d'une grande attention envers elle et elle croit qu'elle doute de ses sentiments...

-Elle est au courant, pour nous, en fait?

-J'avoue que je lui ai écris une lettre qui racontait tout. Mais elle m'avait pardonné !

-La preuve est là. Elle sait que c'est avec moi que ça s'est passé?

-Je ne lui ai rien dis mais à part Ginny et toi dans les environs de Loutry il n'y a pas de jeune sorcière et comme je lui ai maladroitement spécifié que je n'avais jamais touché Ginny...

-Ca c'est un coup à se faire des super bonnes copines chez Serdaigle, grinça Juliet.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'en fait elle n'en avait rien à faire et fit mine de reprendre sa lecture. Cependant, l'ambiance dans le compartiment était assez tendue.

-On t'a fait un cadeau?

-Oui. George Weasley.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert, constata-t-il brillamment en observant le cachet de cire encore intact sur l'écrin de velours usagé.

-En effet.

Encore un silence. Elle, faisait semblant de lire son livre et lui était très occupé à lisser un pli imaginaire de son pantalon.

-Je crois que George a le béguin pour toi.

-C'est ce que je crois aussi. Remus m'a souligné avec insistance qu'il aurait aimé me voir plus pendant les vacances.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

-Comment ça? fit-elle tout en sachant de quoi il s'agissait.

-Et bien, maintenant que je n'ai plus de copine, et que toi tu ne sembles pas très intéressée par George, que va-t-on faire?

-J'ai une idée. Et si nous faisions l'amour une partie de la nuit pour se quitter au matin en restant bons amis?

-...Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, ça. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Ragaillardie par ce début de prise de bec, elle posa son stupide bouquin et ouvrit l'écrin de George. Une bague, qu'elle avait déjà vu sur un prospectus au chemin de Traverse en arrivant à Londres. Le sortilège était tout de même assez puissant, ou au moins très recherché puisque quand elle était passé au doigt de quelqu'un elle affichait les initiales de la personne (s'il y en avait une) qui était amoureuse du propriétaire de la bague, et celle qui aimait le plus fort (s'il y en avait plusieurs).

-Amusant !

-En effet, hilarant.

Elle la passait au doigt, persuadée que ça n'aurait aucun effet réel. Les initiales de Cédric Diggory se gravèrent dans le métal. Elle grogna :

-Ce n'est pas l'effet auquel George devait s'attendre.

-Non. Je ne crois pas. Mais avec un petit sort je devrais pouvoir arranger ça.

-Ouais. Bah oublies cette idée de suite. Je n'aime pas porter de bijoux de toutes façons.

Elle rangea la bague dans son écrin et descendit sa valise du filet à bagages pour y ranger son livre, sa besace et ses bonbons. Puis elle sortait sa cape et la jetait par dessus ses épaules.

-En principe on met l'uniforme en entier, tu le sais?

-Oui... Mais comme je ne suis pas encore placée dans une maison, ça sert à rien pour l'instant.

Elle glissa son furet dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et se rassit.

-On arrive dans combien de temps?

-Une dizaine de minu...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Drago Malefoy.

-Tu m'as fait un affront tout à l'heure. Je te provoque en duel pour régler cette affaire !

-Un duel, vraiment? Ne peux tu pas te contenter de la pâtée amère que je vais te faire bouffer au Quidditch, sale petite teigne?

-Ce soir, une fois que tu seras répartie dans une des quatre maisons, même si tu es envoyée à Serpentar, je réglerai ton compte à coup de baguette.

-J'y compte bien.

-Quatre ans que je martyrise ce petit Potter sans parvenir à lui faire cesser d'être arrogant, peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance avec toi !

Quand elle entendit «petit Potter» et «martyrise» dans la même phrase, Juliet sortit de ses gonds et sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur la face de Drago Malefoy.

-Pourquoi attendre la cérémonie de répartition, le rat? Nous sommes si bien dans ce train !

-Parce que je veux que toute l'école et que les écoles collaboratrices du tournoi des trois sorciers te voient mordre la poussière !

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Malefoy. Mais méfie toi car plus l'ambition est haute, plus la chute est dure.

-Je ne chuterai pas.

Drago Malefoy sortit.

-Le tournoi des trois sorciers? s'excita Juliet.

-Je crois que c'est ce qu'il a dit ! reprit Cédric enthousiaste.

-Hm ! Voilà qui va me mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage ! lança-t-elle en renonçant définitivement à son air triste et résigné.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme l'avait prévu Cédric, le trajet ne dura plus que quelques minutes. Arrivés sur le quai de Pré-au-lard, l'excitation des élèves était palpable. Les premières années bouillonnaient d'impatience, les plus vieux voulaient retrouver leurs amis et se raconter leurs vacances, et c'était le spectacle d'une rentrée normale. Ou presque.

Parce que contrairement à toutes les autres rentrées, le nouveau grand intendant de Poudlard, Remus Lupin, attendait les élèves de première année à la place de Hagrid pour leur expliquer les consignes. Severus Rogue, quant à lui attendait sur le quai, ce qui n'était pas habituel et pour le moins angoissant.

Juliet était grisée et son esprit partait dans toutes les directions en même temps. Le tournoi des trois sorciers tournait dans sa tête comme si c'était devenu son unique raison d'exister. Quand, une voix la ramena sur la terre des sorciers illico presto.

-Je savais, miss Lupin, que vous feriez tout pour vous démarquez des autres élèves. N'était-il pas plus simple que de mettre l'uniforme? Non, c'est tellement mieux d'exhiber son arrogance et son orgueil à la vue des autres élèves en vêtements moldus.

Elle faillit répondre «Quel bonheur de vous rencontrez, mon oncle!» pour le railler, mais elle se souvint qu'elle devait être pour tous la nièce de Lupin, et non pas celle de Rogue. Donc elle répondit de l'air le plus provocateur qui soit :

-Je savais, cher Professeur Rogue, que vous feriez tout pour que je vous reconnaisse immédiatement et je vous en suis presque reconnaissante. Cela me facilite les choses.

Il pinça ses lèvres. Evidemment la situation lui était douloureuse. Il était devant la réincarnation physique de James. Mais plus encore, il était perturbé à l'idée de ne retrouver aucun trait, aucune manie que sa soeur avait. Il était devant la fille de James et uniquement la fille de James. Comme si Luncinda n'avait pas porté cet enfant, comme si elle n'avait pas participer à lui donner la vie.

Contrairement à PetitPotter qui lui a toujours été le portrait craché de sa mère et n'avait que quelques reliques du caractère (exécrable) de son père, Juliet était une reproduction parfaite de James à ceci près que Juliet était une femme.

Il fit un geste de la main qui invitait la jeune femme à le suivre un peu à l'égard de la foule.

-Je suis venu à la gare, miss Lupin, car le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous entretenir sur quelques choses avant que vous n'entriez au château. Dumbledore suspecte certaines choses. Il a notamment souligné l'idée d'un duel, cassa-t-il sèchement.

-J'admets que j'ai répondu à une provocation en duel, fit-elle sur le ton de la confession, mais je ne suis pas à l'origine de cet accrochage, se défendit-elle ensuite. Drago Malefoy a traité Remus Lupin de monstre.

-Sais-tu seulement ce en quoi Lupin se transforme une fois par mois? attaqua-t-il d'un coup en oubliant le flegme et le vouvoiement.

-Je le sais. Cela vous inquiète, Professeur Rogue?

-Tu sembles oublier que tu es la fille de ma soeur, je crois ! Et que tu vis avec ce ... lycan.

-Si vous teniez tant à faire valoir vos droits d'oncle -notamment à propos de ma sécurité, vous n'aviez qu'à m'adopter avant ! Je crois que c'est vous qui avez informé Dumbledore au sujet de ma naissance, non? s'enflamma-t-elle soudain, N'auriez-vous pas pu l'informer et prendre les devants?

-J'aurais pu le faire, sauf que j'avais un rôle important à jouer dans des affaires autrement plus importantes que toi, et excuse moi de blesser ton petit ego !

Elle fouilla dans une des multiples poches intérieures de sa cape pour en tirer le présent qu'il lui avait envoyé pendant les vacances, un fameux petit livre certainement très utile mais très dur à lire et le lui plaqua sur le torse comme si elle voulait lui enfoncer dans les côtes au sens propre.

-Vous avez renoncé à vos droits et à vos devoirs sur moi le jour où vous avez laissé Dumbledore me mettre à l'orphelinat. Vous n'êtes rien ni personne pour moi. Seuls Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall comptent. Et ni les fantômes que tout le monde semble apercevoir quand je rentre dans une pièce, ni les regrets que ma présence fait remonter à la surface changeront ça. Je suis née ici et on m'a invitée à revenir, c'est uniquement pour cela que je suis de retour. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour subir les séquelles de vos querelles passées. Est-ce que c'est bien clair? Je suis la fille de Remus Lupin et uniquement de lui. Je me battrai contre Drago Malefoy et ni Merlin ni Voldemort ne pourraient aller à l'encontre de ma décision.

-Petite insolente, ne prononce pas _son nom_ !

-Aucun droit sur moi, catapulta-t-elle en forçant encore un peu plus sur le bouquin qui devenait presque douloureux pour Severus Rogue contre son corps maigre, pas même le droit de me faire taire.

Elle lâcha prise et le bouquin chutait sur le sol, elle récupéra son balai qu'elle avait posé sur sa valise à même le sol, empoigna la dite valise et s'envola en direction de Poudlard.

Elle se posait à quelques mètres de son père adoptif, les traits encore tirés par une colère violente. Une fois que les élèves eurent finis de la regarder hagards sous le prétexte qu'elle était arrivée en piquet (menaçant d'en tuer une dizaine dans le même coup), elle prit place dans le rang naturellement et Rémus avec elle.

-Que s'est-il passé? Rogue devait seulement te donner deux ou trois consignes pour le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition et...

-Rogue voulait me décourager de me battre contre Malefoy.

-De faire quoi?

-De me battre. En duel. C'est Malefoy qui a lancé l'idée, je n'y peux rien. Et Severus Rogue a sous entendus que je me battais pour de mauvaises raisons.

-Et alors?

-Et alors je lui ai clairement dit ce que je pensais de lui. Une fois pour toutes.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le parc puis jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard ils ne pipèrent mot.

-Je suppose que je ne saurais jamais le motif de ce duel?

-Il t'a traité de monstre.

-Je ne crois pas que la solution soit dans le duel, fit-il en laissant son inquiétude pour elle s'afficher.

-Bien sûr que si. Je vais le faire taire. Ce garçon s'en prend régulièrement à Harry... Je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à nous en plus du reste !

Rémus soufflait, se remémorant avec quelle obstination James se défendait quand on lui disait de rester calme et de ne pas provoquer Severus Rogue. Remus voyait déjà le tableau dans lequel Drago Malefoy était le nouveau Severus Rogue mais il décidait de ne pas chercher un conflit immédiat avec sa pupille et se contentait de marmonner ce qu'aurait du lui dire Rogue s'il n'y avait pas eu l'altercation.

-Dumbledore veut que tu restes avec les élèves de première année et que tu subisses la répartition en même temps qu'eux. Si tu te fonds dans cette masse ça lui évitera de faire un discours et d'expliquer pourquoi tu arrives soudainement. Tu iras en cours avec les élèves de cinquième année. Avant d'aller te fondre dans les élèves à répartir tu dois absolument mettre un uniforme gris.

-Je ne veux pas porter de jupe.

-Mais c'est l'uniforme qui...

-Donne-moi un uniforme de garçon.

-Il faut que tu passes inaperçue ! Te donner un uniforme de garçon, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour passer inaperçue !!

-Alors je reste vêtue comme ça.

-...Juliet. Voudrais-tu obéir rien qu'une fois?

Elle allongea son pas et le distança en quelques secondes pour unique réponse. Remus soufflait un grand coup et attendit la fin du cortège d'élève pour jouer au professeur balai.

Juliet imita les autres élèves et posa son bagage dans le hall, son balai glissé dans les hanses latérales. Elle les dépassait tous d'une bonne tête au moins et visiblement c'est sa taille qui fit qu'elle resta écartée du groupe naturellement. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. McGonagall vint faire son petit speech de début d'année, et ils entrèrent dans la salle déjà remplie d'élèves sous une ovation enthousiaste.

Elle chercha le regard de Drago Malefoy et lui adressa un sourire très goguenard. Elle continuait à avancer jusqu'à ce que la procession de chapeaux pointus noirs s'arrête tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre le sien, d'autant que le sien était à l'effigie de l'orphelinat et qu'il n'était pas pointu mais avait une forme de béret avec le logo des pupilles du ministère. Elle jugea bon de le laisser sous sa cape pour ne pas trop se démarquer des autres, et ferma sa cape l'air de rien pour que Remus ne lui en veuille pas _trop_.

On appela les élèves un à un par ordre alphabétique. Et Juliet se demandait si elle allait être appelée à la lettre P, puisque son nom officiel était Potter-Lupin. Ou si les enseignants avaient décidé de lui tronquer le Potter au profit du Lupin.

Elle avait peut-être l'esprit qui se tourmentait de trop, mais si jamais McGonagall disait «P. - Lupin» alors qu'elle s'efforçait de dire les noms entiers de tous les autres élèves, parfois en dépit de la difficulté de leur prononciation, cela ferait bizarre. Ces deux fouines de Hermione et Ginny mettraient leur nez dedans et finirait bien par trouver.

Si on disait Lupin, par contre, la rumeur ne se ferait pas attendre. Nièce? Fille? Cousine? En tout cas Lupin. Mais ça voudrait aussi dire que son nom n'attirerait pas du tout l'attention des Gryffondor dans _le bon sens_. Ce qui voudrait dire forcément ou presque, que Harry ne se poserait pas de questions.

Le temps qu'elle s'ancre de nouveau dans le monde réel, McGonagall avait déjà fini d'égrainer les noms en L depuis longtemps. Elle en était aux noms en O. Le coeur de Juliet cogna fort dans sa poitrine, et elle eut le bon réflexe de calmer sa respiration au lieu de l'augmenter parce qu'à ce rythme, elle se voyait bien faire une crise d'hyper ventilation.

Les noms, les derniers noms avant...

«Juliet Potter-Lupin.»

...

Elle a bien dit ... _Potter_ ?


	8. Chapter 8

Quand elle entendit son nom elle se refusa fermement de regarder en direction de la table de Gryffondor. Ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard. Au lieu de cela, elle posa les yeux sur la table des Poufsouffles. Les yeux de Cédric étaient au rendez-vous et il trouva le moyen de lui communiquer de la force et du courage. Elle sortit du rang et montait sur l'estrade où Minerva l'attendait, tenant son long parchemin dans une main, le choixpeau dans l'autre, au-dessus d'un tabouret branlant.

La scène curieusement, se déroulait rapidement. Mais le silence complet que personne n'osait rompre dans la salle rendait le moment lourd et langoureux. Tellement silencieux qu'il y eut une fraction de seconde, une seule, ou assise sur le tabouret face aux élèves, elle crut mourir. Tous ces élèves... l'incompréhension de Harry... le sourire de Cédric... le dégoût de Cho... la haine de Drago ... la surprise de George... la stupeur de Hermione... la curiosité de Ron... Elle les connaissait tous ces gens, déjà tous ces gens. Elle les connaissaient déjà mais eux venaient de comprendre qu'elle était une inconnue. Sauf pour Cédric. Mais Cédric...

_ Roh et puis mince, arrête un peu de te casser la tête !_

-Choixpeau?

_Et qui voulais-tu que ce soit, exactement ?_

-Euh.

_Laisse tomber, c'était une question piège._

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle complice de l'humour de l'objet ensorcellé

_Je vais te mettre à Gryffondor. Rogue m'a demandé de te mettre à Serpentard mais je ne trouve pas ça très raisonnable._

-Je risquerai de réduire leurs effectifs, en effet, acquiesça-t-elle mentalement

_Tu n'as ta place qu'à Gryffondor. _

-Alors crie le à la salle entière qu'on en finisse !

_Laisse moi deux minutes. J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à te dire tant que personne ne nous entends. Quand Minerva va enlever le chapeau de ta tête, le petit Malefoy va se lever de table est venir te défier devant tout le monde. Qu'elle que soit l'issue de ce combat, tu ne dormiras pas dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor ce soir. Et après le banquet de bienvenue, tu devras te rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

-Battre Malefoy, manger, aller chez Dumbledore, ne pas aller chez les Gryffondor, c'est bien ça?

_C'est bien ça ! _-GRYFFONDOR ! vociféra fièrement le choixpeau

Juliet suspecta d'ailleurs le choixpeau d'avoir des dons de divination car celui-ci avait réussit à deviner l'exacte réaction d'un certain petit blond à la table des verts et argent. Celui-ci s'était levé, avait brandit sa baguette d'un geste théâtral avant de la provoquer ouvertement et devant tout le monde.

-Décidément, chaque minute qui passe me donne une bonne raison de te ridiculiser et de te remettre à ta place, miss _Potter_, cracha-t-il en s'approchant rageur.

-Décidément, chaque minute qui passe est une occasion que tu rates de garder ta bouche fermée, monsieur _Malefoy_, lança-t-elle armée du même dédain.

Elle n'ôta même pas le couvre chef que McGonagall lui avait posé sur le crâne en se levant et en tirant sa baguette, d'un geste très simple et direct des hanses de sa ceinture.

-N'incommodons pas les autres et viens prendre gentiment ta pâtée, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Mal-au-foie.

Les sourcils froncés de Cédric Diggory ainsi que sa main crispée sur sa baguette sur la table laissaient facilement songer qu'il pourrait intervenir d'une minute à l'autre.

-Mais voilà qui n'était pas encore arrivé à Poudlard ! s'exclama enjoué Dumbledore, Un duel de sorcellerie dès le premier soir !! C'est une bonne occasion de faire une petite démonstration à nos nouveaux élèves (dit-il en faisant un geste ample en direction des nouveaux, plus petits et visiblement terrifiés à l'idée d'un vrai duel de sorciers provoquant de réels dommages collatéraux). Cependant, je me dois de vous arrêter. Je tiens à ce que cette démonstration serve à nos nouveaux élèves pour les instruire et à nos invités pour les divertir. C'est pourquoi je vous laisserai un moment pour vous battre, mais après que nos correspondants se soient installés. Allez vous asseoir, il nous reste quelques élèves à répartir et des camarades à accueillir.

-Tu as de la chance que le directeur te laisse un sursis, grogna Malefoy

-Tu vas pouvoir relire ton manuel de sortilèges de première année ! répondit-elle toute souriante

Elle parvenait à sourire mais le coeur n'y était pas. Harry s'était déjà décalé pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir près de lui et visiblement la joyeuse bande l'attendait de pied ferme. Il était désormais évident que les parents Weasley n'avaient pas annoncés à leurs enfants que Harry avait une soeur et s'ils l'avaient fait, ils n'avaient pas parlé de Jules.

Pourtant, Harry ne la «gronda» pas de s'être tue. Quand elle fut assise près d'eux, ils se regardèrent longuement. Il lui sembla que Harry avait compris tout seul.

-Tu es la fille de mon père?

Elle avait acquiescé silencieusement.

-Tu es ma soeur ? demanda-t-il encore

Elle fit une moue contrariée.

-Tu es ma demie-soeur? fit-il nerveusement

Elle ne changea plus d'expression. Est-ce qu'elle était la demie-soeur de Harry? Elle avait ouvertement provoqué Rogue en s'écriant qu'elle n'avait pas de véritables racines, et qu'elle ne revendiquait n'avoir pour seuls proches que Remus et Minerva. Elle aurait pu ajouter Cédric, puisqu'il était devenu son ami et peut-être plus. Elle aurait pu ajouter ses quelques amis d'Amérique. Mais elle n'avait dit que Remus et Minerva. C'était tout. Elle n'avait même pas mentionné Harry. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Ou qu'est-ce que cela ne signifiait pas, plutôt !

-Je ... Je ne suis pas vraiment ta soeur, Harry... tu as une famille, un cousin, un oncle, une tante, un parrain ! Enfin ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que... Tu as... Euh ... tu es le fils de...

-Tu es la fille de mon père mais pas de ma mère, anticipa-t-il

-Oui, déjà et en plus ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre avec la plus grande maladresse du monde c'est que toi tu as un passé avec ... pas vraiment avec tes parents mais... Mais tu as un passé avec les souvenirs que tu en as, ou les souvenirs qu'on t'a donné d'eux. Moi je ... Je ne fais pas partie de la famille Potter.

-Alors comme ça, fit Hermione pour dissiper le malaise, tu vas te battre avec Drago?

-Oui.

Finalement, elle fit mine de s'intéresser passionnément à la cérémonie de répartition, et tous les gryffondors qui avaient cessé de le faire l'imitèrent ce qui dissipa, l'air de rien, le malaise ambiant et instaurait une ambiance joviale.

Au bout d'un moment, Jules adressa même un sourire sincère et... Fraternel? à Harry qui le lui rendit.

Les élèves de beauxbâtons firent leur entrée, et une élève réussit parfaitement bien son entrée dans le coeur de Ron (maintenant qu'on en parle ! il était complètement hypnotisé). Les élèves de Durmstrang les suivirent. Des tables apparurent pour installer tout ce petit monde sur les côtés, on expliqua le déroulement du tournoi des trois sorciers, et enfin, Dumbledore prit la parole

-Deux de nos élèves, dit-il en faisant ouvertement un clin d'oeil à Karkaroff et à Madame Maxime ont décidé, pour accueillir vos élèves de se battre en duel magique _amical_. Nous allons donc leur laisser de la place, et éventuellement protéger leurs camarades.

Dumbledore secoua légèrement sa baguette magique et la grande salle sembla s'agrandir encore un peu en profondeur. les tables des élèves bougèrent vers le fond de la pièce et l'estrade sur laquelle mangeaient les enseignants s'élargit.

-Miss Potter-Lupin, Monsieur Malefoy, je vous demanderai de venir vous saluer et d'être loyal dans ce combat. (alors que les deux ennemis se levaient de table et prenait la direction du nouveau centre de la pièce, Dumbledore continuait à parler) Je vais tout de même fixer quelques limites à ce combat et spécifier quelques règles élémentaires pour informer nos plus jeunes élèves. Au même titre qu'un véritable duel magique non encadré, les sortilèges impardonnables sont interdits, les sortilèges informulés sont tolérés, et la destruction de la baguette adverse provoque une disqualification immédiate. Les animagi et les métamorphoses de soi ou de l'adversaire sont interdits. L'intervention d'animaux est elle aussi, formellement interdite. Il va de soi que les combattants n'ont le droit de se servir que de leur baguette et de leur savoir-faire.

«Cependant, continua-t-il, il ne s'agit pas d'un combat non-encadré donc nous allons quand même rajouter quelques limites. L'issue de ce duel ne sera pas la mort d'un des combattants. En cas de réel dangerosité des sortilèges employés, les professeurs interviendront et j'ordonnerai la fin des combats quand je trouverai cela juste. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, l'issue de ce duel n'est pas fatale... fit-il à l'adresse du responsable des jeux et sports magiques, Ludo Verpey (visiblement nerveux) qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce depuis qu'il avait fait le discours pour la coupe de feu.

«Miss Potter-Lupin, Monsieur Malefoy, saluez vous et commencez.

Malefoy refit un immense geste du bras, très théâtral pour sortir sa baguette, tandis que Juliet fit un petit mouvement parfaitement désintéressé ce qui agaça encore plus le dit Malefoy. Se rapprochant l'un de l'autre face à face, baguette brandit devant leur visage, Malefoy répétait exactement les mêmes mots qu'il avait dit à Harry Potter lors de leur duel en deuxième année.

-Es-tu effrayée par moi, _Potter_?

-Non. Plutôt morte de rire.

La réponse fit sourire même les serpentards et certains enseignants. Les deux adolescents se mirent dos à dos et firent six pas dans des directions opposées.

-3... 2... 1 ! décompta Dumbledore

Juliet fit un tour de poignet avec sa baguette. Une lumière douce sortit du bout de sa baguette et se répandit sur elle, puis sur sa main, son poignet, son bras et bientôt tout son corps pour l'auréoler d'une lumière orange délicate. L'impassibilité des visages des enseignants ne permirent pas aux élèves de faire des pronostics, mais quand bien même ils auraient pu, tous étaient tellement rivés sur le combat qu'ils maintinrent un silence de fer qui semblait incorruptible, même pas pour tenir quelques paris.

-_Jambeencoton !_ lança Drago

Elle sembla impassible et fit un imperceptible mouvement du poignet pour lancer un sortilège de renvoi. Drago l'évita de justesse et répliqua

-_Levicorpus ! _

Elle fit un pas sur le côté et le sortilège alla s'écraser contre un mur.

-Ne peux-tu rien faire d'autre que des petits maléfices de bas étages?

Plus loin, Harry se renseignait auprès de Hermione.

-Que crois-tu qu'elle prépare ?

-Je ne sais pas précisément. Ca ressemble à de la vieille magie mais je ne peux rien affirmer avec précision. Je n'ai jamais pu voir ça.

-Moi je sais ce que c'est, fit Ron stupéfiant tout le monde, elle va effectuer une projection spirituelle.

-Une quoi? fit Harry

-Tu crois qu'elle peut le faire, Ron? s'exclama Hermione à moitié convaincue avant d'expliquer pour Harry, la projection spirituelle c'est une forme de patronus. Sauf que pour le produire, tu n'as pas besoin que d'évoquer un bon souvenir, tu dois te servir de toute ton âme. Sa taille et sa puissance sont le reflet de la force de ton esprit. Très peu de sorciers utilisent cette technique et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit enseignée, même à l'institut de Salem. A mon avis elle a du apprendre à pratiquer cet enchantement toute seule, fit Hermione sur le ton de l'admiration.

-Et comment tu sais ça, Ron? demandait Harry, inquiet d'ignorer quelque chose qui semblait visiblement typique du monde des sorciers.

-C'est comme ça que Dumbledore a battu Grindenwald. Mais à mon avis il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, elle n'a que quinze ans, ça ne va pas faire grand chose. A part une grosse frayeur à Malefoy...

Malefoy tenta encore de lancer trois ou quatre maléfices qui furent déviés, évités, retournés à l'envoyeur, ou bloqués purement et simplement. Puis, elle qui était restée stoïque et droite comme un «I» fit un large mouvement du bras droit qui tenait sa baguette. Elle le tendit comme si elle comptait poignardée avec sa baguette Malefoy, puis le levait, fit une arabesque qui ramena la baguette contre son coeur et visiblement le choc fut terrible.

Au même titre que si elle avait été subitement accrochée à la taille par un fil qui se tendait au plafond magique de la grande salle, elle décollait, et toute la lumière qui l'avait délicatement enveloppée pendant un moment glissa sur elle pour former un magnifique cerf de lumière orangée qui commençait à galoper autour d'elle pour charger Drago.

Ce fut Severus Rogue qui décidait de mettre fin au sortilège en ne bloquant pas ses effets mais en attaquant son sorcier. Il lança un expelliarmus tellement puissant que Juliet fut littéralement projetée contre le mur de pierres. Le cerf s'évapora immédiatement en de délicates fumerolles.

Remus lança un regard réprobateur à Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall envoyait un signal d'appel à miss Pomfresh grâce à sa baguette, et Dumbledore prit la parole devant une salle consternée.

-Et bien je crois que physiquement, Monsieur Malefoy est vainqueur de ce duel. Cependant, en raison de la qualité des esquives et du niveau du sortilège ultime proposé par Juliet Potter-Lupin, je crois pouvoir lui accorder la victoire.

Juliet était sonnée et même quand elle parvint à s'asseoir à l'aide du mur, elle demeurait déboussolée. Une violente douleur lui vrillait le haut du crâne et bientôt elle vit une traînée épaisse de liquide carmin couler sur son nez et sur une de ses paupières.

Sa main se détendit du manche de sa baguette et chu sur le sol. Elle vit vaguement Cédric, Harry et Remus arriver vers elle avec un air inquiet et paniqué sur la face, puis, plus rien.


End file.
